


Nick's Upgrade

by LunaraAssassin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex, new body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraAssassin/pseuds/LunaraAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle finds out about an upgrade that Nick would love, the only problem is that he would have to give up being Nick the Gen-2 Synth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connected

At first, Danielle had stared at Piper in shock. This…..this was huge news. If Piper’s source was right and this information was true, her and Nick’s little fling could become more than they had ever dreamed it could be. Danielle was sitting in Nick’s office in Diamond City while Nick was out solving some missing wife case. Piper had come in with this information, knowing that Danielle would be hanging around. She just had to act quick because if she didn’t then this opportunity would pass them by. 

“It’s the same person? Your informant is telling the truth?” Danielle asked her trusted press friend. 

“Yes, he confirmed it himself. The person even looks the same. It’s in the Den and Amari said once you were both ready, they could do it,” Piper said, confidently. The girl had been trying to help the little couple of Nick and Danielle since they had started their tentative relationship. Piper was also the only person that Danielle trusted to tell about how Nick only cared in pleasuring her and never about himself. With this though, that would change everything.

“Okay, once Nick comes back, I’ll talk to him about it,” Danielle nodded. Piper giggled happily and nodded, leaving to go back to the press office. Danielle sat back in Nick’s desk chair. She tapped her lips with a pencil, thinking about the choice that was laid out in front of her. She would wait though, and let Nick decide for himself. 

A few hours later, Nick returned. He greeted his girl with a gentle kiss before going to the filing cabinet to put the case file in the completed portion. When he turned around, he could see the look on her face and recognized it well. It was the same look she wore when she told Nick that killing Winter wouldn’t fix anything, but it would bring justice. The same look she had when she had to choose between the three factions of the Commonwealth. Her choice face, he had come to call it.

“Alright, doll, what’s on your mind?” he asked as he fixed his hat, looking down at the girl that had fallen in love with him, a synth. 

Danielle was silent for a while, just looking up at him before she stood up and was holding something. It was a folder of some sort and looked like one of his case files. She looked down at it and then back at him. She handed it to him and he cocked a mechanical eyebrow before opening it. What he saw, shocked him from the inside out.

The face in the folder was one that he could see in his memories. No, not his memories, but Nick’s. It was seen in so many mirrors and reflections. It was Nick himself. He quickly looked up at his love and she looked guilty. 

“Piper had been looking for a way that we could be more together than before and she found out about the Gen-4 of the Institute Synth model. Even though I joined with the Brotherhood and we destroyed the Institute, they kept the Gen-4 success in secret. The person they modeled it after was you, Nick. You, the Synth Nick and Detective Nick from 200 years ago,” Danielle explained quietly. Nick just stared at her. 

“So, what does this mean?” he asked, trying to make sense of all of this. 

“It means that the Institute had a reason for putting you out here. They wanted you to become moral, or at least the ones who did believe in Synths having feelings. They wanted you to become your own version of Nick. Then when the Gen-4 model was completed, they stole it away before the destruction of the Institute. The scientists left it at the Memory Den with the simple instructions of ‘give him to Nick’ and then they were mysteriously gone. No one has seen them since. Piper’s informant is a Ghoul who knew Nick back in the past and knows that the Gen-4 that was created is a life-like model of the past Nick. The only thing is that this body has no consciousness. They created it like that…...for you,” Danielle explained what she knew of the whole project. She had also found bits and pieces of information when she was inside the Institute. 

Nick had to sit. He sat down on the desk beside him, rubbing his skeletal fingers against his forehead. Danielle looked down quietly. She knew he was going to be a little upset with her. He had insisted more than enough times that he was happy being Nick the Synth that everyone knew and that he didn’t want anything more. But she wanted him to be more, she wanted him to know more feelings than those broken old wires could give him.

“Even if you don’t want to change, let’s just go look at it. All their hard work came together for something,” Danielle said softly as she stood up, offering her hand to him. He slowly raised those golden eyes to look at hers. She hoped he would take her up on this. Eventually, after a few long heartbeats, he placed his broken hand into hers and she pulled him up. Side-by-side, the two walked out of the office, on their way to Goodneighbor 

 

When they arrived at the Memory Den, it didn’t take long for Danielle to notice there was no one else in the building except for Amari. She was waiting for them by the stairs.

“Hello, Nick, Danielle. I know you want to see this and I had the Den closed for today so we won’t be disturbed,” she explained as she led them downstairs. When they turned the corner, both Nick and Danielle were surprised. The synth body was lying in one of the Memory Loungers. He was breathing despite, having no consciousness to guide him. 

“What I have found out about this synth is that is perfectly human from every aspect. He shows signs of aging, he is breathing and there is not a trace of machinery in him. However, like Kellogg, he has implants in the brain tissue that would have allowed the Institute to control him. He’s much like the Gen-3 model synth, except now he is perfection. He has his own DNA, his own reproductive system, and will age while the Gen-3 had the problem of looking the same for long periods of time with extreme slow growth,” Amari explained to the couple as the approached the synth.

Nick felt like he was looking into a reflection of the old Nick’s memories. The face, the black hair, the small scar on his forehead. Yet this was created not to be him, but to be this Nick, the Synth. They wanted to give him a face he would be comfortable with from his memories. He noticed Danielle watching him. She still held that doubt in her eyes, the doubt that he would be upset with her for doing this. He wanted to ease that doubt, so he turned her toward him and gently kissed her forehead, which he still couldn’t feel. He wanted to feel, so badly.

“It’s okay, dear, I understand why you did this,” he murmured against her skin. “You want me to feel too.” 

“Yes, Nick, I want you to know what it’s like to feel the sunshine on your skin, what it feels like when you kiss me, and what it feels like to touch me,” she whispered softly. He wrapped his arms around her and held tight. 

“Then I will take that risk,” he murmured and then looked at Amari. “Can we do it?”

“Yes, the strangers that left this here also gave instructions on how to move your mind,” the doctor confirmed as she held up a sheet of paper. Nick slowly pulled back from Danielle, looking down into her beautiful face. He loved those precious blue eyes, the way they looked at only him with all the love in the world. He let his skeletal fingers brush over her lips. Soon, he would know what those lips truly felt like. 

“Let’s get started,” Nick said as he turned toward Amari. 

“Brilliant, all you have to do is lay in the Memory Lounger there and I will hook up the connections,” she explained as she moved around her lab, picking up different cords. 

“Nick,” Danielle’s soft voice was heard behind him. Nick turned towards her. She looked fearful. “What if something goes wrong and you get hurt? Or what if you don’t remember me?’

“My dear,” Nick smiled, wiping away the tears that fell. “I promise you that I will be alright and even if I forget who you are, I know for a fact that I will fall in love with you once more.” Danielle looked up at him, with that flawless white smile and he kissed her with his unfeeling lips one last time. 

“Ready, Nick,” Amari said softly. Nick squeezed Danielle’s hand and let go, moving to lay in the lounger. Amari reached behind his neck, connecting all sorts of wires to his mechanical brain. Danielle watched on, and Nick comforted her with a smile. Then the doctor pulled back and shut the lounger. 

“Now, I want you to think of happy memories and keep them in your thoughts, it will help the connection into the living brain because it will focus on the endorphins given by happy memories,” Amari’s voice was heard. Nick looked over the tv and Danielle, who had her fingers laced together in a prayer as she watched him. Danielle made him happy, so he thought about her and all the joy he had given her and her in return.  
Suddenly, his brain started slowing down. His thoughts became droopy and weird. His eyes felt heavy, so very heavy and they started to close. He could see Danielle becoming scared and frantic as she pressed her hands against the lounger, the tears falling from her face. He was dimly aware of a warning sound, but he focused on the face before him until his vision went black.


	2. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick looks back at all the memories he's had, as Synth Nick and the old Nick.

It was strange, being disconnected from the world. He felt like eternity was passing him by while he was in the electronic world. He wasn’t sure if time was the same here. It certainly didn’t feel like it. He looked around at where he was. He was in an area of connections, like how Danielle had described Kellogg’s memories to him when she had been connected. The only thing that was different was there were no connections around him, just the one he was standing on. He looked at his hands. He was still Nick the Synth and that was strange.

Laughing caught Nick’s attention and he followed the laughter, the connections growing as he walked across the darkness. He saw a light appearing and he followed it to a room. Danielle, in all her beauty, was sitting on the couch in her old home. She was surrounded by friends. Dogmeat lay at her feet, Strong at the counter, Piper beside her, Curie and Cait across from her (after they removed the broken TV and replaced it with another couch), Danse standing behind her, Preston sitting on the other side of her, Codsworth was in the kitchen cooking something up for the group, and Hancock and MacCready were arguing about something as usual in the corner. Danielle was laughing about something then while the group around her smiled.

What was all this about? Nick walked into the room, expecting her to acknowledge him, but she didn’t. That’s when he realized this was a memory of his as his own self walked through the door and Piper quickly jumped up to move as he settled down beside Danielle, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He recognized this. This was the first meal that they had all come for and settled down to eat. She was so happy that day and from him being happy, he was too. He noticed the door at the end of the hallway opened up, so he left this gathering and went to the door. 

Slowly pushing it open, he stopped hearing her laughs and heard her cries. It was dark in the room, the stars outside signalling it was night. Danielle was curled up next to her son’s old crib. She was holding a teddy bear and was crying into it to muffle her sounds. He moved in surprise when the memory him came rushing in, kneeling in front of her and shushing her softly.

“I killed my own son!” she said, the tears rushing out.

“Dear, you did what was right. The man that you met had long not been your son. You even said it. You felt the betrayal stab into your heart when he referred to his own father as collateral damage,” the memory Nick soothed her softly. She had pushed her face into his shoulder and he held her close, rocking her back and forth softly and had sung a lullaby that the old Nick had remembered. This had been before the gathering. 

Nick then noticed a light outside and he climbed out the window. The sounds changed again from Danielle’s crying to Danielle’s heavy breathing. He was out in the Glowing Sea now and was watching Danielle in her Power Armor. The memory him was standing beside her, hand on her shoulder. 

“Danse was right about how sore you get in these frames. How in the world does he stay so nimble in that suit? He’s in it all the time!” she panted, kneeling down on the ground.

“Yeah, well, pretty boy has had his whole life to wear the armor and get used to it, dearie,” memory Nick said with a laugh. He could hear her chuckle between heavy breaths and she looked at him through those HUD’ed eyes. He patted her shoulder. “Come on, we won’t get any progress from just sitting here.”

Nick turned away, walking away from the memory as another one appeared. He and Danielle were standing outside her home in the Hills. It was night and it was raining, but the two didn’t mind. Nick smiled to himself as he watched his memory self draw her close by snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. He watched her face blush and those darling blue eyes sparkle in the dark. He had this memory pretty much memorized in his mind. The memory him leaned down, kissing her softly. 

This had been the first time they had ever kissed and this was when they began their strange relationship. It was then that he realized what was going on. He was going back through memories, from the most recent to the ones he had forgotten about. He was rewriting his memories into the new body and he would have to go through each one.

So that was what Nick did. He literally was taking a walk through memory lane, going through each one like a page in the book, except he was going backwards. From when he killed Winter with Danielle to the first time she came into that Vault, guns blazing and saving his ass from being killed. Then the memories were ones that he disliked. From being judged in Diamond City to waking up in that trash pile. Then he was in uncharted territory. 

Nick walked onto a pre-war street, the lampposts lit up and there was a man in front of him, knelt down with someone in his arms. He could hear the man’s cries of agony. He slowly approached and saw that he was holding a woman with golden blonde hair, but her skin was pale. The man threw his head back in a scream of pain and Nick realized that this was the old Nick’s fiancee, the one who had been shot in the back because of him. He saw the blood pool under the man and the woman wasn’t breathing. The old Nick knelt there, crying. Nick the Synth wished he could do something for him, but there was nothing. 

Except that the man looked up, straight at him. Nick took a step back in shock and the man was speaking, to him. “I know you’re not there right now. You’re in the future somewhere, that memory scan I’m going to have will be put to use one day,” the man sniffled, the tears still falling. “I want you to know that whoever you become that if you find someone to love, don’t put her in danger. Keep her safe and keep her close. You won’t be me, you hopefully won’t make the mistake I did, but you will be you, whatever kind of Nick you choose to be. Be a good one though, keep my name from being dragged through the mud.” 

Then the memory was gone and Nick was breathless as he fell to his knees, unable to comprehend what just happened. He looked down at his hands and was even more surprised. His Synth hands were gone. Replaced by flesh hands. He flexed his fingers, feeling the blood rushing through them. He must be inside that new body now, but he had to finish the memories. He got up and started running, letting each memory go by him and through him. The old Nick’s life wasn’t that adventurous. He saw the man become a detective, go through training academy, graduate high school, go to his first prom, saw his little sister born, became fascinated with being a police officer when he was just a kid and then the end of the old Nick’s memories, being held by his mother as a baby.

The Synth Nick looked back, seeing the connections now. They stretched far and wide with memories of two lifetimes. When he looked forward again, he was in another room, but this one was empty except for a single door at the end. He took a few more steps and was surprised when three people formed in front of him. Danielle, old Nick, and the old Nick’s love. They all smiled at him. The old Nick’s love spoke first, her voice soft as a breeze.

“You are a good man, Nick. You have recovered from what would break many and found someone to love. It’s an honest love and that’s the best kind. Keep her close, but remember that even when you’re apart, you’re together here,” she said, placing her hand on his chest before disappearing. The old Nick stepped up, hands in his pockets.

“I’m impressed, Nick. You kept up my work even after I’ve been long gone. You’ve helped so many people and that makes me happy. You aren’t me, you know that, but you’ve become more than I could have become. You make me proud to know that you have my memories. But don’t dwell on me, I’m gone and you are you,” the old Nick turned towards Danielle. “Make that girl happy. She deserves happiness and you are going to be the one to give it to her.” Then he was gone. 

Danielle smiled at him, standing in front of the door. “Hey, Nick,” she giggled. The man approached her, taking her hand in his. “I hope you enjoyed your walk down memory lane. But come on, we have new ones to make.”

“Wait,” Nick said and she looked at him. “How are you all here? They were dead and you are still here.”  
“You’re dreaming Nick, but just because they are dreams, doesn’t mean the message isn’t real,” Danielle said as she opened the door and walked through. Nick took a deep breath, looking back at all the memories before following through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters get better after the first one. I actually enjoyed writing this one.


	3. Burying The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Nick leave the past behind.

Nick felt groggy and slow. His head hurt though. It was throbbing slightly as though someone had put their hands in and had squeezed until just recently letting go. But then he realized something. He could feel his chest rising and falling. His lungs filling and then he would exhale and the air was gone. He flexed his hand, his breath hitching as he realized he could feel the material below him. It was the seat of the memory lounger. He thought about opening his eyes, forcing the new body to obey. He slowly blinked his eyes open as he listened to the hiss of the lounger opening. 

“Nick? Nick, please wake up…..” he heard a beautiful voice pleading. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. He slowly turned his head and saw Danielle kneeling before a Synth, him. His Synth body. The eyes had gone dark and it didn’t move. She was crying, grasping the cold metal hand he had. Nick saw Amari look at him and her eyes went wide. She was too stunned to say anything and Nick was thankful for that as he thought about his legs and getting up.

Slowly, but surely, he stood up, aware that he was wobbly and unbalanced, but he was watching Danielle, whose head was still in his old Synth’s lap. He took a few steps to cross the distance and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Danielle, darling, it’s okay,” he whispered. His voice sounded weird. It was deep, yet strong. A human voice, not a mechanical Synth one. She quickly turned around, looking up at him. Her eyes were held shock and surprise, but underlying joy. She practically jumped at him, crying as he struggled to stay upright, holding her in his arms. And oh, how wonderful it felt to feel her warmth against his chest. He felt something happening with his eyes, the way the tears formed and then fell from his cheek without him commanding them to. It was strange, crying. He had never felt it for himself. Sure he knew the old Nick knew, but he had never known.

“Nick! You…..You’re…..” Danielle tried to say, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He shushed her quietly as he held her there. His heart...wait, his heart? He had one now. It thumped in his chest and throbbed with joy as he held her. He then pulled back slightly, turning her head towards him and kissing her.

It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt. Her lips were so very soft and warm and she had a taste of sweetness. He kissed her deeper, wanting more and more. He found soon enough that as much as he wanted her, he had to come up for a breath, panting heavily. Danielle looked disoriented from the kiss. 

“That…...that was…..” she panted and Nick smiled, feeling actual muscles pulling his lips up into one. 

“Well now, you two, this is good for you and all, but I must make sure that Nick is not sick in any way,” Amari interrupted with a gentle voice. Nick reluctantly released Danielle and moved to sit on the chair Amari had in front of her. He watched Danielle, her smile was all he needed to know that she was the reason he did this. Amari poked at his face and head, then to his hands and arms. She asked him all sorts of questions and put him through tests on how to move parts of his body. When she was finished, Nick got up and looked at the unmoving Synth still in the lounger. The detective uniform was still on him. Danielle placed a hand on Nick’s arm.

“You’re still my Nick, you’re still the Synth I fell in love with,” she murmured, looking at the Synth. Nick nodded, but leaned over, picking up his old body and throwing him over his shoulder to carry. He was surprised at the strength this body contained. 

“Let’s go home,” he said, his arm wrapping around her waist and drawing her close. When they were a fair distance from Goodneighbor, Danielle called in a Vertibird. When they boarded, the pilot congratulated Nick on killing a Synth, but wondered why he carried it. Danielle simply smiled up at Nick. Little did the guy know that the man with her was that Synth.

Back at home in the Hills, he was almost killed. When the rounded the corner with his dead Synth body, Preston thrust his laser musket into his face, demanding to know what he had done to Nick. 

“Preston! It’s okay!” Danielle quickly said, pushing down his musket. “This is Nick.” The man looked between Danielle and Preston and Nick smiled at him.

“Sure is, Preston. I’m Nick, in the flesh and blood. Quite literally,” he chuckled. And then, for the next 10 minutes, Danielle had to explain to everyone that Nick was now a “human” and Synth him was gone. While she was doing that, Nick went into their shared house, pulling off the clothes from his Synth self and putting them on himself. He looked into the mirror and he saw the old Nick in the reflection. It was strange, but comforting. He looked into the eyes of the man who was him now. The brown of his eyes were deep, yet they were alive with life. 

Yet when he looked to his hair, he thought of Danielle’s husband, Nate. She had taken him to the Vault so that they could give him a proper burial. His hair was just like that man’s. Silently, he wondered if that old Nick and Nate were somehow related because of how alike they had looked. He lifted a finger and traced the small scar on his forehead, remembering that old Nick got the scar from his first case, getting grazed by a bullet. He wasn’t aware of someone behind him until arms wrapped around him, a head resting against his back. 

“You’re handsome,” Danielle whispered to him and Nick smiled as he turned around in her hug, wrapping his arms around her in return. He became aware then that he was several inches taller than her. That would take some getting used to, as the Synth he had only been about an inch or so taller. 

“And you’re beautiful,” Nick murmured as he kissed her forehead. He took her hand then and led her to the living room, where the Gen-2 laid. They both stood there, looking at it. 

“What do you want to do with him?” Danielle asked softly. Nick observed the face he had seen for so long that was no longer his. He thought about what they should do with it.

“We bury him,” Nick replied softly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nod slightly. He leaned down and picked up the body, putting him over his shoulder. He followed Danielle out the garage door and to the backyard, where he picked up a shovel from Danielle’s little garden project. They went down the slope to a flat area by the creek. Danielle sat down and Nick laid his body in her lap while he began shoveling. He watched her as he did so, watching as she traced her fingers over the body’s lips, eyes, and cheeks. She appeared to be memorizing every inch. 

Before long, Nick had dug a decent hole and he knelt down beside Danielle. She looked up at him. The silence stretched between them, as they just held each other’s gaze. She dropped it first, looking down at the face again. Nick could sense that she felt upset. He took her hand in his and drew her chin up with his other. 

“Seeing you happy makes me happy, Danielle. I’m not upset about becoming this, not one bit. This body is the one you fell in love with, and he’s still here, but now he can feel you and that’s greater than any gift anyone has ever given him,” he murmured softly as he kissed her forehead again. He was still relishing in the fact that he could feel her now.

“Promise?” she whispered softly and he smiled. 

“Promise,” he replied before gently taking the body from her. She stood up with him and he knelt down, laying the body in the grave. He took her hand as he stood back up. He remembered the dream words she had and repeated them to the woman who had said them to him.   
“We made so many memories with that face, but come along now, my dear, there’s so many more to be made together,” Nick said to her and he saw her smile. She nodded and he took the shovel again, burying the old Nick. Not just the old Synth Nick body, but also the memories of old Nick. He didn’t dwell on the past anymore, only looked forward to the future and the life of the world to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming smut in the next chapter, just a warning. I hope everyone enjoys!


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the happy couple

Nick held Danielle’s hand as they walked up the slope. When they reached the top, he watched Danielle looked up at the sky. It was evening and night would fall soon, but the small Sanctuary Hills was alive with life. Since they had set up here all that time ago, the community had grown to a huge size with people bustling about here and there. However, Danielle’s old home stayed hers and she shared it with Nick. The house straight across had Danielle’s power armor stand and the workbenches. It was also the place where the meals of the day were served. Nick watched as the cooks moved around, cooking the supper for the evening.

“Looks like all that cooking you taught them really paid off,” Nick said with a smile. Danielle’s laughter was music to his ears as she lowered her gaze from the sky.

“I only showed them a few things that we did pre-war in cooking. They’ve even made their own variations,” Danielle commented. He laughed and then stopped when he heard something. He glanced around, it sounded like a growl and assumed it was Dogmeat, but the dog was hiding near the food, trying to get a taste. It happened again and noticed Danielle stifling a chuckle and a smile on her face.

“What?” he asked, genuinely confused. 

“Your stomach is growling!” she replied, beginning to laugh. Nick admitted his stomach felt strange, but he hadn’t ever felt hunger before this as a Synth. Memories of the past could only do so much and remembering how to feel hungry was not something that came with those. His face began to feel hot and he was pretty sure he was blushing, that he did remember. 

“It’s okay, we’ll get you something to eat, but I’m going to cook it for you,” Danielle smiled up at him, bringing him toward her house. He couldn’t get over how warm she was, from her hands to her lips. He gripped her hand, feeling every inch of her fingers.

Once they were inside, he sat down at the counter, watching Danielle as she moved around the kitchen. From the fixed up fridge to the working stove, she worked on making them supper. Nick’s eyes never left her once and he suddenly began to feel strange again. But this time, it wasn’t from his stomach, but something lower felt like it was…...hardening? Memories from the past didn’t help, feeling like he couldn’t focus completely on them to figure out what was happening.

Nick felt the feeling getting stronger as he continued watching her. He was watching the sway of her hips, the way her Vault suit was tight around her thighs and waist. He felt his breath beginning to hitch and his pants had become uncomfortably tight. Thankfully, Danielle seemed unaware at the moment. This was something he was unused to. When Danielle tried to please him as a Synth, it always came through as pleasurable shock in his systems. Now there was no shock, just the growing feeling between his legs. 

She was putting something on the stove at this time, but Nick had already lost that hungry feeling. He was feeling a different kind of hunger as he couldn’t help himself anymore. He moved up behind her when she was at the counter, chopping something up. He pressed his hips against hers, hands at her waist as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. He felt her skin suddenly become warmer and through slitted eyes, noticed her skin become a pink color. 

“N-Nick?” she asked in a whisper, her hands no longer moving and she felt like she shivered under him. 

“I apologize, my dear, I just can’t help myself,” he murmured, taking his lips to her neck and kissing softly. Her skin was so smooth and clear. He didn’t understand how she was able to stay so clean in this world, yet she did and he loved it as he kissed up and down her neck. He felt her drop the knife and reach back into his hair, running her fingers through the black locks. He loved the sensation it gave him and only tightened his grip on her hips, not too much though to leave bruising on that perfect skin of hers.

“I….I can feel that,” she said softly as her voice hinted on the edge of a moan. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder and that gave him more access to her throat as he started to nip at her skin, leaving soft red marks. He then licked over the marks to soothe any pain.

“You’re so irresistible. From the way you move to the way you talk, I can’t seem to get enough of you,” he said before gasping, his eyes opening in shock from the rush of pleasure he got from down below. Danielle had rubbed herself against the feeling in his pants and it seemed to have affected her the same way it did him because she let out breathy moan. She gripped his hair tightly in her hand while the other was grasping the counter, her knuckles turning white from the grip, he noted. 

“A-As…...much as I want this to continue,” she said, panting heavily. “I really must finish dinner.” Her body, however, was clearly against what her mind wanted because she rubbed against him again and Nick began to think he was losing his mind. The pleasure was getting to be too much and his pants were so very tight right now. 

Reluctantly, Nick pried himself off her and forced his new body to sit on the stool once more, gripping the counter with his own hands now. Danielle watched him, looking over her shoulder. Her beautiful face was flushed pink before she turned away, going back to making their meal. Oh no. It was going to be difficult to keep himself from the primal urge of wanting to bend her over the counter. 

Luckily, neither of them had to wait too long because Nick noticed that she was hurried with her movements, getting a stew ready for them as she stirred it in the pot. She turned towards him again, her face not so badly pink, but still was dusted with it. She nodded towards the cupboards. 

“Would you mind setting the table while I finish this up?” she asked and Nick nodded, getting up. The “distraction” wasn’t as excited anymore, but still just as sensitive. He got off the stool and moved to the cupboard beside Danielle, reaching up and pulling out two bowls and two cups before realizing how wonderful his love smelled. She was wearing one of the rare bottles of perfume that they had discovered while scavenging. He was intoxicated, almost rooted to the spot before Danielle placed a hand on his arm, a knowing smile on her face.

“The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get to some activities,” she murmured with a wink. Nick smiled wide as could be with a nod and moved away, placing the plates on the table. Since the old table had broken after their first big get together, they had replaced it with a small two-people table for the moment. It was perfect for this moment, now that Nick thought about it. 

Going back to the drawers, he got the spoons and before he could turn around again, Danielle was holding the pot beside him. He moved and she served some into each bowl while he filled the cups with purified water. They sat down at the table. He took the spoon and scooped up some of the stew. He put it into his mouth and his eyes went wide. It was a dreamy taste, hinted with spice yet sweet. He was downing it while Danielle simply smiled, eating her own. 

It wasn’t long before they were both finished and Danielle cleaned up, despite Nick insisting that he do it. She shooed him off, so Nick went to the bedroom to wait for her. Now that he was alone, for the moment, he couldn’t resist anymore. He laid down on the bed as he unzipped his still-tight pants. He breathed out, his face hot as he noticed his semi-hard length laying against his stomach. Somewhere inside him, he was astonished at the length that the scientists had given him for this body. 

His tip was laying against his belly button and he was sure he had a bit more length in him. But for the moment, he didn’t care. He took himself in hand and shivered, the sensation making him harder. He took a breathy gasp as he stroked slow, thinking about how Danielle’s hips moved when she walked. She walked with a confident stride, her chest up and out with her back straight. But his favorite was when she was relaxed. She slouched ever so slightly and her hips swayed. Then he thought about her when she would bend down in her Vault suit. He gave a soft groan, stroking quicker.

His eyes were shut as he focused on the image of Danielle in his mind. It was when he was a Synth and he had wished that he was human. She was out in her garden, her vault suit peeled down to her hips and she wore nothing but her bra. She raised her arm, wiping away some sweat from her forehead as she stood amid the flowers. She was beautiful no matter what, but when he saw her with the sun shining down on her slightly tanned skin, the flowers around her legs, her long dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, and those enchanting blue eyes glimmering, he knew he had found the woman he truly had fallen in love with as a robot. He thought about the way she bent down to pick some of the flowers, her vault suit slipping off just a tiny bit to hint what was underneath. 

He groaned again, his breath picking up its pace. He wanted her more than anything, and he knew that she would do this with him if he asked. There would be no hesitation from her, but he was scared by that little monster of doubt in his mind that she would reject him. He brushed away those thoughts, focusing on only her. He was imagining her in all different ways and forms that he had seen her.

But he never would finish those thoughts because soft hands moved his own away from his length and he quickly opened his eyes, seeing his beautiful Danielle before him. She was moving to straddle his hips, her hands working up and down him, eliciting a groan from him. She leaned down over him, lips only inches away from his. Her bright blue eyes were devious. 

“You wanted to start without me? Naughty Nick. I want your first night as a human to be the best night of your life,” she whispered to him as she let her fingertips move up and down the side of his length. He gasped, the gentle feeling on his sensitive skin nearly driving him crazy. She softly kissed him and Nick responded in turn, groaning against her lips as she licked at his lips, gently getting him to open her mouth before slipping her tongue into his mouth. He couldn’t comprehend how hot her mouth was, but soft at the same time as she flicked her tongue against his. He let his hands move to the side of her head, holding her face in his hands as he kissed her back.

“I’ve never felt so good,” he panted between kisses. Danielle giggled softly as she took him in hand, stroking harder on him. She moaned softly, feeling him twitch against her hand. Nick let his hands trail down, cupping her breasts in his hands. He let one hand go for her zipper, pulling it down ever so slowly and then slipping his hands in the open slit. His fingers found her nipples, getting her to gasp as he teased the perky buds. He pulled her up more, so her right nipple was right over his lips. He let his tongue dart out to wet the top of her nipple. He listened to her sounds as he then drew it into his mouth, sucking. 

“Oh, Nick…..” she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He continued to suckle on it before she gently pulled up. “Now, Nick, I don’t want this to all be about me. It’s time you get to know how every inch of your body can feel pleasure.” As she was saying this, she moved down his body, laying before him while stroking him. He looked down at her, face flushed as she softly licked at his tip. He cried out, grasping the sheets with his hands. The tingly feeling that rushed up him was breathtaking. She looked up, watching his brown eyes as she took him deeper, inch by inch. He groaned with each moment, jerking his hips up involuntarily. She choked a bit, but hummed in appreciation of his size as she started bobbing up and down.

He kept jerking up his hips at random times, unable to help it. She just continued to gleefully take it. He could sense her happiness and he knew what it was from. For so long, all she wanted was for him to feel the same pleasure she got from him. Now he had it and it made her happy, mentally…….and physically.

Nick reached one hand into her hair, gripping it as she continued moving. “Danielle, my love, you’re going to make me finish so soon,” he said breathlessly, his cock starting to tighten in her mouth. She slowly pulled her mouth off with an audible pop. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before she crawled back up to his face. She suddenly smirked, licking her lips. 

“Your pre-cum tastes divine,” she hummed. He flushed again.

“W-What do you mean?” he asked, embarrassed despite knowing what she meant.

“You were spilling pre-cum almost nonstop, Nick,” she laughed before suddenly getting more serious with her expression. She moved them gently around so she was under him and he was on top. He suddenly became conscious that he could crush her with his new body. She seemed unafraid though as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Reaching down, she positioned his length to her dripping entrance. Nick studied her face and bright eyes. She looked back into the depths of the chocolate world he had in those eyes. 

“I love you, Nick,” she whispered. He smiled, leaning down and gently kissing her lips once more.

“I love you too, Danielle,” he replied in his own whisper. Without wasting any more time, he entered her slowly. Both were quickly gasping in pleasure. Nick had never felt a more breathtaking sensation in his life. She was so very tight, having never been entered by another man for over 200 years. Nick was also extremely sensitive considering this body had never had sex before. In the back of his head, he knew he wouldn’t last long so he wanted to give them both as much pleasure as possible. 

Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he panted heavily, letting them revel in the pleasure. He looked into her lust-filled eyes as she reached up to his hair, letting her fingers bury themselves in his black locks while he did the same with her blonde hair. 

“Fuck me,” she whispered and suddenly Nick couldn’t control himself anymore. He let his fingers come free of her hair as they wrapped under her legs, pulling them up more as he slowly pulled back and then moved in. He began a punishing pace for both of them, pleasure quickly mounting up in an almost electric feel in the room. 

“Danielle, Danielle,” he panted, her name a prayer on his lips as he repeated it over and over. She cried out his name in return, grasping his hair and his shoulder as he leaned over her.

Suddenly, he came undone. He thrust deep into her with one last thrust before having just enough control to pull out and finish all over her beautiful stomach. Seeing him come undone, she followed suit, crying out as she hit her climax. They were both gasping for air, but stared at each other with all the love in the world. He laid down beside her and she cuddled up into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head.

“I believe I’m loving this little upgrade of ours even more now,” he murmured in her hair, starting to drift off.  
“I think I am too,” Danielle giggled softly as she drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry that this last chapter took so long! School is tough and I was struggling to find time to write. Besides that, I couldn't figure out how to put these two in bed. I'm also still a newbie at smut, so please be nice. I hope everyone enjoyed this little story of mine! Let me know if you have any more ideas for a Nick/Danielle drabbles or any little tips to help me improve my writing. Thank you so much again!

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhh, I know there's no such thing as a Gen-4 upgrade and that it's similar to the Gen-3, but hey, just leave me be. I've had this idea for a while and hope it works out the way I think it will.


End file.
